Be My Valentine
by Anime Viper
Summary: It's late on Valentine's Day and Quatre's feeling lonely. Warning: Romance and yaoi. I'm not gonna spoil the pairings, though. My official Valentine's Day 2002 fic!!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. They're not mine. *Throws tarp over the five Gundam pilots, all bound and gagged* Nope. Don't know where they are. Okay, I admit it! They're MINE! All MINE!!! Muhwahaha! On to the show! (please don't sue)  
  
Warnings: Sap and romance. Also mild shonen ai, but nothing really graphic. Shonen ai means "boy love" for those of you who do not speak Japanese. If that is not specific enough, let me put it this way: this is a love story between two men! If you do not like my story, do not send me flames, because I will use them to roast marshmallows. Then again... Send me all the flames you want! I love roasting marshmallows! This is officially my Valentine's Day 2002 fic!  
  
Quatre sighed and glanced at the clock. 7:30 on Valentine's Day and he had no one. He hadn't really expected to; he was usually so busy with the war and battles and missions that he had no time for a relationship. Still... It was lonely, sitting there by himself at the safehouse. Heero was sitting in the chair with Duo curled up against him, sound asleep. Wufei sat on the floor, polishing his katana. Trowa sat on the other side of the couch; the side away from Quatre. The blond pilot allowed himself a quick glance at the other occupant of the couch, careful not to be obvious about it. //Well... It is nice to be near him; I doubt he would even permit me to be this close to him if he knew.//  
  
He was just slightly jealous; Heero had Duo, and Wufei had Sally, but Trowa... Well, Quatre wasn't too sure about Trowa. Maybe there was something between the Heavyarms pilot and Catherine, maybe there wasn't.  
  
Trowa stared blankly at the television screen, trying to ignore the furtive glances from Quatre. //Why does he keep looking at me?// Trowa thought to himself. //Maybe he... No. He wouldn't.// Trowa forced back his thoughts and tried to focus on the news channel they were watching. Not that any of them were really watching it. Duo was asleep, Heero was busy watching the braided pilot sleep in his arms, Wufei was focused on polishing his katana, //And Quatre is watching me...// Trowa thought with some amusement. //Does he suspect anything? How would he know, anyway?//  
  
Quatre stood up and walked to the kitchen, hoping to find something, anything to get his mind off the tall, dark, handsome... //Stop it!!!// Quatre mentally screamed at himself. //He doesn't like me that way. Besides, that time I fell apart when I thought I killed him must've been a dead giveaway. I'll bet he knows, that's why he's been so cold to me lately... But he's always been that way... Right?// Quatre continued this line of thought as he made himself a sandwich; he was so lost in his reverie that he didn't notice when a certain Heavyarms pilot strode in.  
  
Quatre started when he saw Trowa step up beside him. "Trowa!" Quatre gasped. //Oh Allah he knows he knows he's gonna kill me! Oh help me, Allah!// Quatre's mind reeled.  
  
Trowa stood there, wondering why Quatre was so tense. Without saying anything, he took some slices of bread from the bag and began making his own sandwich. He thought he heard the Sandrock pilot sigh with relief, but couldn't tell because he was turned away from the blond's gaze. //Why is he afraid of me? Is he that disgusted by me?// "I'm sorry if I startled you. I didn't mean to."  
  
Quatre smiled. "It's all right. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Trowa eyed Quatre's hands. "Obviously. You cut yourself."  
  
Quatre blinked and stared at his now bleeding hand. The cut wasn't too bad; just a nick that happened to bleed a lot. Quatre sighed and went to the sink to wash the cut. Trowa left and a moment later, he returned with a first-aid kit. Quatre reached for it but Trowa pulled it out of the younger pilot's reach. Quatre gave a puzzled look. "Allow me," Trowa said.  
  
Quatre gasped again as Trowa took his injured hand and gingerly poured the hydrogen peroxide on the small cut. Quatre hissed but did not pull away as the disinfectant cleaned the wound.  
  
Trowa could not explain what he was feeling. He was so close, and Quatre didn't seem to mind at all. //Could he possibly share my feelings?// Trowa wondered silently.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes as Trowa dried his hand with a cotton ball and bandaged the cut with some gauze.  
  
Quatre almost whimpered as Trowa released his hand, but caught himself just in time. "Thanks," he breathed, gazing into the taller pilot's eyes.  
  
Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met and Quatre put his hands up, gently holding Trowa's face.  
  
Trowa jerked away when he realized what he was doing. "Quatre.. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"  
  
Quatre silenced Trowa by gently placing a finger on the other's lips. "Shhhh... It's all right." He whispered before gently pulling Trowa back towards him and kissing him again.  
  
//Is this really happening? Does he actually love me back?// Trowa's mind was reeling.  
  
As they broke for air, Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and buried his face in the taller pilot's shoulder. Trowa relaxed and wrapped his arms around Quatre.  
  
Trowa looked out the window. There was a single porch light on outside so he could see. Even though it was dark, Trowa was able to clearly distiguish a pearl-white dove land on the sill. The bird stayed for a moment, stretching its wings, then fluttered off into the night.  
  
Trowa smiled. To see a dove on Valentine's Day meant forever. Quatre shifted in his embrace and looked up at the brown-haired pilot. "Trowa?" Quatre asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, little one?" Trowa asked, looking into Quatre's sapphire eyes.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
AV: Aww!! I just had to write something romantic and cute for Valentine's Day. The dove thing is true; I heard it from somewhere. And you know what? My first hour class (science) has a dove! Yay for me!! Leave me reviews and email me lots of ideas and Valentines! Don't you think Quatre and Trowa make the cutest couple? 3x4 forever! Sorry there wasn't much 1x2 stuff, but the story was supposed to be about Quatre and Trowa. Sorry about pairing Wufei with Sally; I think he goes much better with Duo. Anyhoo, Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
